Curator Who
by sim83
Summary: Osgood would like to travel with the Doctor. Her chance may be closer than she realises.


Copyright: Doctor Who, The Curator, Osgood and the Zygon's are all the property of the BBC and I hold no rights to them.

Authors Note: My personal view on who the Curator is is that he is simply the Fourth Doctor in a point in time that The Doctor has forgotten by the time he's the Eleventh. However I intend to be vague, and this is only a short story. This story was previously published on my tumblr.

* * *

Osgood was making a routine inspection of the Undergallery. It had been two months since the Zygon incident where she had met the Doctor, and she was now simply settled into her normal role. She made a quick check on the Undergallery's inventory, including the paintings the Zygon's had escaped from. Her checking finished, she sat and thought for a minute, wondering what it might be like to journey with the Doctor and visit distant worlds and times.

"Osgood my dear."

She spun round at the voice, and looked around to see the kind old face of the man she knew only as The Curator of the Undergallery. He smiled at her in his wonderful way.

"Sorry to disturb you. I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for some tea. Assuming you're not busy of course."

"Oh, no. I'm finished checking the inventory. I'd be happy to."

The Curator gave her a quick smile before leading her through a criss cross of corridors, she'd soon forgotten the route

"Curator, I'm afraid.."

"Don't worry my dear, I'll show you the way back when we're done."

He showed her into a small round, wood-panelled room. Almost in the centre was an elevated section with railings, and on that section was a small hexagonal podium with wood panellings. There were a few chairs around the room as well, 2 comfortable looking ones were sat by a small table, and when she sat down she noticed one by the door with a few odd items on, a cane, a recorder, a set of car keys and a wide brimmed fedora. The curator had gone to busy himself with making the drinks.

"Was it tea you wanted or coffee, my dear?"

"Tea please."

She looked around the room. She wondered why she'd never been in before. It was probably the Curator's office, which of course she knew was not part of her inspection route.

"How're you liking that scarf I gave you?"

Osgood looked down at the long, multi-coloured scarf the Curator had given her sometime ago when they first met. She'd scarcely taken it off since, now she thought about it.

"It's wonderful, thank you."

She heard the sound of a kettle boiling.

"Milk, sugar, M'dear?"

She asked for milk and 2 sugars and after a few more moments the Curator came over and handed her a cup or tea, and sat down opposite her with his own. She took a sip.

"This is good. Where did you get this?"

"Oh you won't find this tea in the supermarket I'm afraid. I order it especially. I can get you some if you like it."

She nodded absent-mindedly, only realising she was staring when she noticed a brown paper bag being held up in front of her.

"Jelly Baby for your thoughts?"

She reached in and pulled out a couple of Jelly Babies, eating the first one.

"I was just thinking… about the Doctor…did you meet him?"

"I think so yes. Young looking fellow with a bow-tie was it? I think I might have met him a couple of times come to think of it. What of him?"

"Just I was wondering what might happen if I could travel like him, through time and space."

The Curator got up and lifted one of the panels on the central podium, fiddling with something underneath.

"I imagine you'd like to take a look?"

"I wish I could."

The Curator motioned for her to get up, and she walked over to where he stood by another door.

"What would you say, Osgood, if I told you behind this door you can see the fruits of your encounter with Zygons, 100 years from now."

"I…"

The Curator went back to the podium to press a switch. The doors started to open as he returned to her. She looked out at a sprawling technologically advanced city, Humans and Zygons walking along the street with no confused looks at each other. She felt the Curator put the fedora she'd seen on the chair on her head.

"Shall we take a look around?"

Osgood stared in wonder for a moment, then pulled out her inhaler, took a puff, and followed him out the door.


End file.
